bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiiro Tenshi
Kiiro Tenshi (天使黄色, Tenshi Kiiro; literally "Yellow angel") is a Shinigami of the Rukongai district and current Fifth seat of the Tenth Division. Often called Taifū (台風, "Typhoon") by his peers, he aims to reach the epitome of the Gotei 13, and be selected by the Soul King himself to act as a member of the Zeroth Division; the Royal Guard. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: 'Tenshi has had a large Spiritual Pressure since beginning his training within the Gotei 13. Described as, "living", his Reiatsu has a deep purple tinge to it and seeps from his body uncontrollably and unknowingly, covering whole rooms in a matter of minutes, without actually manifesting as physical Reiryoku. '''Average Kido Skill: ' 'Average Hakuda Skill: ' 'Average Swordsmanship: '''After training with the 10th division for most of his time in the Seireitei, Shiroi has gained extreme knowledge of his swordplay, and can beat most in one on one battles. he also gains an advantage when using his reiryoku shaping techniques but generally refrains from it, due to the adverse effects it can have on the ferocity of a relatively ''calm style of combat. *'Kouji '( 好餌, "Bait"): Taught to Tenshi by Shiroi Senko, Tenshi steps out of large attacks and spends a second thinking about his strategy. If the enemy notices this strange movement then it leaves Tenshi extremely vulnerable to attack as he is moving onto his back foot. and while not as proficient at the skill as Shiroi, he can still use it to great effect. *'Ouda '( 殴打, "Strike"): This attack is a full frontal thrust towards the enemy, the move pierces through most protection but quickly exhausts Tenshi, usually being used as a last resort when all other forms of swordsmanship and fighting fail. '''Expert Shunpo skill: Enhanced Durability: ' '''Enhanced Strength: ' '''Average Intellect: Keen Strategist: ''' Zanpakuto '''Madārashi (まだ嵐, "Still Storm") is the name of Tenshi's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a single gold crested blade with a small hilt and long edge. The sword is described as being lightweight and weak in full frontal attack, and thus goes against the principles of Tenshi's swordsmanship. In reality, the sword is actually specifically suited to his style, as his speed and acceleration makes up for the sword's lack of mass. Shikai: Sōran( 双嵐, "Twinned Storm") is Tenshi's Shikai. The release command for it is: "Rise! Black Twins" ( 上昇！黒の双子, Jōshō!Kuronofutago) It changes to a pair of black and gold daggers, each curved and weighted to rest firmly and lightly in Tenshi's palms. : Shikai Special Ability: Sōran's main ability is to manipulate the amount of matter moved through any process. An unpredictable and unstable skill, any wound or attack inflicted on an enemy could be transferred from said opponent to anyone else within his Reiatsu's large radius. This is to say that, if he beheaded a hollow, Tenshi himself could be beheaded instead: this being the main reason for the small nature of his Zanpakuto, so he does not inflict a wound so grievous that it may kill him instead.